The Tail of Snowkit
by xXWingedPawsXx
Summary: Snowkit was ignored and overlooked by ThunderClan because he was deaf, so life seemingly couldn't go uphill from here. So when you are kidnapped by a hawk and almost get eaten alive, things can't get much worse, right? Dropped into uncharted territory, Snowkit makes friends and enemies, but what if there was a REASON Snowkit was brought to this unforgiving place?
1. Chapter 0 - The Beginning of 'The End'

**I have been notified that there is a story similar to this one, so welcome to the non-similar re-write just to play it safe! :3**

**I do not own warriors.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Snowkit yawned, stretching to regain mobility over his white-furred sleepy body. Standing up, he looked at his mother in a longing way, pleading to go outside and play. He couldn't talk to her, because he didn't know how, and it was very possible he would never learn. Snowkit was deaf.

Snowkit's mother nodded and smiled feebly, as she was aware of Snowkit's problem. Snowkit smiled back, hiding his own feebleness behind it. He just couldn't take his mother's sorrow. Quickly, Snowkit stood up and dashed outside into the sunlight-dappled ThunderClan camp. Snowkit's mother, a pale tabby, watched from the nursery protectively.

Looking around, Snowkit saw his abandoned moss ball from before and began batting it around, endlessly amused by such a almost worthless item in his soundless world. Eventually snapping out of his trace-like state, he looked over at the bigger kits who were admiring Fireheat- was that his name? Snowkit didn't know for sure, nor did he know the other kit's names. He simply called them Spot and Stripe in his mind.

He tried to call them over, but by the almost hurt look the kits flashed Snowkit he knew he had messed up. Fireheat turned to Snowkit.

"Sall right." Snowkit said, trying to apologize, but Fireheat simply shook his head. Snowkit went back to his game of single-player moss ball, but wasn't as focused as before. He felt hurt and angry. He couldn't talk nor could he understand them most of the time, so why bother? But.. why did they treat him like an outsider, why did only his mother seem to love him?

Snowkit sighed, not able to hear the simple sound, halting his game completely. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, Stripe and Spot were being all but pushed back into the den. Snowkit frantically stood up, confused, as all other cats present stayed away from the center of the clearing, where Snowkit was alone.

Confused, he darted his eyes left and right, finally settling on his mother. His mother mouthed something to him, frantic and dashing forward faster than Snowkit had ever seen her move.

Then he felt it, the claws digging deep into his back. Looking up, Snowkit saw the yellow, glassy eye of a bird of prey, a hawk. He screamed loudly, but it didn't break the 'invisible barrier' that blocked his ears from hearing. Momma_... _Snowkit thought, one of the only words he knew.

He felt the ground escape from him, being lifted into the air. Snowkit flailed and screeched and reached for it, but he was only being lifted higher. His mother jumped to reach him, Snowkit's paw only just missing his mother. With another flap of wings, Snowkit's last sight of ThunderClan escaped him.

Snowkit simply knew the only thing he could to was wait for death, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks, feeling his warm blood ooze down his back. He cried because he trusted that his mother would save him, but she couldn't. He cried because his feelings had been hurt. And finally, he cried, because of course he was dying. By the time Snowkit had no tears left to shed, He had lost sight of the forest long ago.

Knowing his time was up, Snowkit put on the bravest face he could muster as he noticed the hawk was beginning to slow, approaching a giant nest high in a dead tree with three hawk kits. His face fell immediately.

As soon as the hawk landed, Snowkit unsheathed his claws and mightily scratched and scratched at the hawk's underbelly, desperately not wanting to leave his world, as awful as it was. In surprise, the hawk dropped Snowkit into the nest, hawk kits fighting to eat Snowkit alive first. Frantic, Snowkit clawed like a rouge, tearing at any flesh that dared get near him. The mother hawk bent forward, craning her neck towards Snowkit where he couldn't reach, and effectively pushed Snowkit out of the nest.

With nothing to grab on to, Snowkit tore at the air with still sheathed claws, flailing around desperately. He cringed as he hit the ground and felt a sickening

_CRUNCH_

Snowkit laid on the ground, left foreleg bent at an awkward angle beneath the hawk nest seemingly uncountable bear-lengths above him. No longer able to feel any emotion, Snowkit simply breathed as calmly as he could and waited for the world to turn into a dark void. His eyelids slid shut and Snowkit knew no more.

* * *

_Prologue End_

* * *

**That was a train wreck beyond all measure. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 1 - Family

**You guys... actually... liked that? OKAY NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU! By the way... apologies if my vocabulary is limited! Not a natural English speaker!**

**I don't own Warriors! This time with a capital!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Family_

* * *

_Snowkit blinked open his eyes to find himself lying sideways in thick, dark green grass in the middle of a forest he didn't recognize. He stood up, no longer feeling the pain when the hawk-mother had gripped him tightly on his back nor did he feel the shattered foreleg bones. Head whipping around, Snowkit could see plump mice in the grass around him, not afraid. He smiled, and tried to catch one, almost jumping onto it. The light gray mouse squealed and ran, however the other mice dismissed the call. _

_Looking up into the canopy, the sun didn't have any glare. It was also the right temperature, not hot, but not cold. He also dismissed the fact could hear.. until a bird let out a shrill call. Startling Snowkit, he panicked and ran rapidly through the forest. He tripped over stray brambles and roots from the thick trees around him, but Snowkit ceased to stop. He ran until he came into a field with thick yellow-green grass around him. _

_Flopping down into the grass, he sighed, having to accept he could hear here. Then it came to him.. was he possibly dead? Before he had time to physically react, a gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and equally dark green eyes ran right into Snowkit. Snowkit ate dirt. Twitching, Snowkit rolled over slowly, making the mysterious attacked slide off. The she-cat quickly stood up and Snowkit took notice of her small ears._

_"Hi, i'm your sister, Mistlekit*! Oh Starclan.. haha, me.. i've always wanted to meet you!" The she-cat rambled. Snowkit was simply flabbergasted for two reasons: One, he could understand this 'Mistlekit' and two, he had a sister. "Your brother.. and mine too, Duskkit, demanded he meet you first, though! Luckily I beat him to the punch." Mistlekit grinned, showing off sharp teeth. Snowkit stared on in shock at the mention of Duskkit._

_"Ah.. I bet you want me to explain EVERYTHING, right?" Mistlekit said, streching 'everything' as if it was the worst thing in the world. Snowkit smirked. "Alright, fine." Mistlekit huffed, and began her story about herself. "You see, me and Duskkit were born to our mother, mom, right when Fireheart became a warrior. Pretty cool, right? I also got to meet Swiftpaw when I came down with whitecough! Luckily I recovered, though." Mistlekit took a huge breath. "Anyway, me and Duskkit kind of died. But don't worry, I tell you why later." Mistlekit stopped to mutter something in an angry tone._

_"You can understand me because in StarClan, the Ancient Leaders** granted us the power for all our senses to be restored, and we can even do almost whatever we want, as long as we don't break what few rules exist." Mistlekit explained, stopping her rant and panting a little._

_"I dead?" Snowkit said, after a couple tries at making the mouth movements and rumbles correct. _

_Mistlekit looked shocked. "NOO!" She said firmly and loudly. "This is only a dream, don't worry!"_

_"..." Snowkit paused to think. "When I wake?" He asked, with once again several tries. Mistlekit waited patiently._

_"Mmm... In about.. actually, I don't know!" Mistlekit said with a tinge of sadness. "We'll have to find out, a guess. but don't worry, i'm sure you won't die. Actually, StarClan's leaders have an important mission for you! That's why i'm here. Also to help you with your speech, but nevermind that." Suddenly, Snowkit could see the field around them grow fuzzy. "Oh no! You're waking up! But we have so much to talk about!" Mistlekit wailed sadly._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

A pale ginger short she-cat paced back and forth by a sandy lake beach, verbally calling herself stupid. A reject of her old tribe because she had a genetic disorder - dark red eyes. She cursed the sand, only because it was getting into where her claws went when they were sheathed. She stopped, and stared out onto the lakebed.

"Right." The cat said, looking around the lake's beach for a stone with a carefully placed stick sticking out of the sand. "Aha!" She cheered when she found it, digging to the left of where it was and more sand getting into her paws, making her curse again. Finally finding what she had been looking for, the ginger cat pulled out her treasure- a flat gray stone with a thin layer of sandy, dirty moss on some parts of the stone.

The she-cat smiled at the stone. "Please whisper to me tonight." She told it, the loner staring out over the lake. The sun was dipping into the trees, painting the sky a vibrant orange. She watched the sun set over the trees, and as soon as the first stars cast their light over the water, she loner heard a faint whisper from the rock.

"Hi.." The she-cat breathed, as though not to disturb it. "It's okay. I don't mind you, Stone Spirit.***" The she-cat listened to it's mysterious sounds for a while, before standing up and re-burying her stone. Suddenly, she detected the sounds of footsteps behind her. She turned around to see two cats.

"Wha'cha got there, crazy girl?" A black tom with yellow eyes said.

"Yeah, what's your problem?", another wiry brown tom with blue eyes said.

The red-eyed she-cat shook a little, afraid. "I-it's nothing." She said, not daring to look them in the eye.

"Oh, really?" The wiry tom said. "Crow, you can get her. I don't mind."

Crow hissed at the wiry tom, amusing the she-cat for a short amount of time. "You're supposed to be intimating!" Crow whispered angrily. "Fine, i'll do it myself. But just this once.. or else!" Crow dashed forward, swiping at the she-cat's ear. The she-cat ducked, whimpering. "Go get the stone, you mouse-brain! It could be worth a few feathers!" At this comment, The she-cat instinctively moved so she was directly above where she buried her stone.

"Y-you'll have t-to go through me-e first!" The she-cat stuttered.

"You hear that?" Crow sneered. "She's afraid." The wiry tom laughed. The she-cat narrowed her red eyes, trying to chase away her fear.

"If you want me to fight, i'll fight!" The she-cat said, summoning her bravery. She stood still as a stone until Crow got near the she-cat. That's when she struck, dragging her claws down Crow's eye. Crow yowled in pain.

"Run, mouse-brain!" Crow hissed to his partner. "Get back to the tribe!" The she-cat regained the courage to smirk as she watched the wiry tom guide Crow across the beach, the two having given up so early. Then the she-cat gasped. Was Crow going to go blind in one eye, was it all her fault?

_Why do I care? _The she-cat thought, going back to looking at the lake. _Because i'm so timid. _She turned around after a thoughtless few minutes, digging up her stone and decided she had to move it. The she-cat paused to listen to it's whispers, a small smile creeped across her face. It may as well be the only thing she had now.

Not so far away from the red-eyed she-cat, Snowkit woke from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was the pain, screeching in shock. Once he was over it, he realized he couldn't hear his screech. Missing the comfort of his sister voice, Snowkit screamed long and loud until he ran out of breath in an attempt to break the 'barrier' covering his ears. No such luck, and Snowkit began to cry himself to sleep.

The she-cat ran off in the direction of his screech, knowing right when she heard it something was horribly, horribly wrong. Stone clenched between her teeth, she finally came across broken Snowkit, tears having stopped sliding down, Snowkit going into submission.

"No! Don't fall asleep!" The she-cat said as said kit's eyelids drooped down, dropping her whispering stone from her mouth. "Well.." She told herself now. "I guess i'll have to try and nurse him.. but how?" The she-cat sighed, grabbed Snowkit by his neck fur and placed her stone under her chin. She mentally laughed at what she must look like, and began the trek to her den.

* * *

_**EXPLANATION TIME**_

*Let me Explain: Mistlekit and an unnamed kit were born sometime during Fire And Ice to Speckletail (Is that her name?) AKA Snowkit's mother, I named the male unnamed kit Duskkit. Mistlekit came down with whitecough but recovered almost on her own, and Duskkit didn't do anything but play. After Fire And Ice, Mistlekit and Duskkit never made an appearance again, leaving them at Status Unknown = they could be alive somewhere in the old forest, but this is unlikely. I have decided in my canon they are both dead, and Tigerstar poisoned them so that Thunderclan would be weaker. Duskkit died the first, but it took several deathberries to kill Mistlekit because her immune system was so strong.

**The cats who died in the first battle and gave Wind, Thunder, Shadow, River, and Sky the job to make clans. They have almost faded away by this point.

***She calls her rock this because it whispers to her. The cat believes it is a cat's spirit trapped inside a rock.

* * *

_Official Chapter End_

* * *

**My god. That was awful. Tell me if you want the allegiances posted after Chapter 2 or this one. Wingedpaws out. Peace!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
